The Treeless Brothers
The Treeless Brothers are HTFF characters. The trio consist of the following characters: Quake Tree, Riston, and Rabeav. Character bio The trio The Treeless Brothers are shown to be a very brave and strong trio. They can fight and are never nervous. This can help them defeat Fliqpy easily in a fight if Fliqpy attempts to kill them in his usual ways. However, Fliqpy can still kill them in his more stealthy way or at least, if a brother is left alone. The name "Treeless" refers to the group's tendency to have a lot of fun playing at treeless areas. Their house is also known to be a treehouse-styled house not located on any tree. However, despite having "Treeless"' in their group name, they do not seem to hate trees very much and sometimes can be seen playing in areas with trees. Their favorite jobs are police, firefighter, and doctor. Each brother has different survival rates. Riston Riston is a dark red male fox. Following the episode Parachuting Brothers that marks his return along with his other brothers, he always has whiskers on his face. He is likely the strongest brother of the group. He is friendly with many other fox characters (like Bushy and Rush). He is very bad at swimming, and will usually get himself drowned whenever he ends up underwater. He may also become aggressive recklessly when someone steal his items (especially his foods).His signature outfit consists of a red suit with "R" written on it, referring to the first letter of his name "Riston", along with a gray jacket, light gray pants, and yellow shoes. He is the oldest brother of the group. His survival rate is 65%. Quake Tree Quake Tree is a dark blue male white-tailed deer/buck. His deaths often involve Lumpy. Thus, he has an intense rivalry against Lumpy. Does not help that sometimes, Lumpy intentionally does his stupid actions toward Quake Tree. He is very good at swimming. He runs the fastest out of the three. He is the "unluckiest" brother of the group. He is friendly with many other deer characters (like Chroma and Mime). He is probably the stupidest brother in the group. His stupidity can lead to other characters' death (even the brothers and himself also). He is also known to have mental illness. His mental illness can either force himself to commit suicide or intentionally kill other characters (including his brothers). However, he is a bit smarter than Lumpy. His signature outfit consists of a dark red shirt with buttons, gray jeans, glasses, and brown shoes. His survival rate is 30%. Rabeav Rabeav is a dark red male beaver. He is the smartest brother. Despite this, he still be suddenly to turns stupid sometimes, though not turns as stupid as Lumpy or Quake Tree. He is friendly with many other beaver characters (like Handy and Taily). His signature outfit consists of a light blue suit, dark blue jeans, and light brown shoes. He is the most cowardly and the youngest brother of the group. He loves building dams (much like real-life beavers). His survival rate is 80%. The Treeless Brothers' episodes Starring roles *The Treeless Madness *Deer at the Theater (Quake Tree only) *Deer Tub (Quake Tree only) *New Year of Treeless *The Marriage of Treeless Fox Couple (Riston only) *Shoop-Shore *Lumped Tree *Parachuting Brothers *Check in The Grenaball (Quake Tree only) *Chilled Out *The Bad Replacement (Riston and Rabeav have more of featuring roles) *Beat All Odds (Riston and Rabeav have more of featuring roles) *Not Enough Seats *Brothers Cosplay *The Treeless Brothers' Triple Smoochie *Brothers Kringle *Just an Illusion *Free Your Mind... and Your Axe Will Follow (Quake Tree only) *Brother, Twister *Wipeout Cure *The Change-Snaled *Quake You Feel My Love (Quake Tree only) *The Way Watered (Riston only) *Burn On Your Love Light (Rabeav only) *Shave Face *Werefox to Intervention *That's my Coconut! (Riston only) Featuring roles *Candy Shop *Treeless Fox and Deer Girls are Kidnapped! (Quake Tree and Riston only) *Unlucky Sisters *The Bad Replacement (Riston and Rabeav's true roles) *Beat All Odds (Riston and Rabeav's true roles) *Spruce It Up (Quake Tree only) *Late Patrol *Set Mountain Appearances *Cutie Lie *That's my Coconut! (Quake Tree and Rabeav]] Occupations *Candy shop owners - "Candy Shop" *Police officers - "Not Enough Seats" *Beach patroller - "Late Patrol" (Quake Tree only) *Car mechanics - "Cutie Lie" Deaths Riston #Parachuting Brothers: Got himself sliced in half by the plane's right wing. #Brothers Cosplay: Dies from infection. #Just an Illusion: Run over by the train. #Late Patrol: Killed by the boat propeller. #The Treeless Brothers' Triple Smoochie - Idol: Crushed by the rock. #The Treeless Brothers' Triple Smoochie - Pool: Eaten by the shark. #The Treeless Brothers' Triple Smoochie - Jam: Head exploded by the loud jam. #Brother, Twister: Crushed by the platform when it exceeds his strength #The Change-Snaled: Starved to death. #The Way Watered: Eaten by the piranhas. #Werefox to Intervention: Stomped by Rabeav. #Cutie Lie: Died during the store explosion. #That's my Coconut!: Crushed by the orca. Quake Tree #Deer Tub: Electrocuted by the wire that fell into the tub (along with Rakurn and Water Flower). (debatable) #Lumped Tree: Killed by Riston, Rabeav, and Lumpy for not shutting up about Lumpy's behavior. #Parachuting Brothers: Got his skull run over by Lumpy's speedboat. #Chilled Out: Either died from the fire burning on his head or by the snowball crashing into the tree. #The Bad Replacement: Has his head sliced through by the chainsaw blade. #Brothers Cosplay: Most likely killed by Chroma in a fight with him. (debatable) #Spruce It Up: Died by the paint can falling on his head. (debatable) #Brothers Kringle: Decapitated. #Just an Illusion: Run over by the train. #Late Patrol: Killed in the boat explosion #The Treeless Brothers' Triple Smoochie - Idol: Crushed by the rock. #The Treeless Brothers' Triple Smoochie - Pool: Eaten by the shark. #The Treeless Brothers' Triple Smoochie - Jam: Head exploded by the loud jam. #Free Your Mind... and Your Axe Will Follow: Devoured by pack of coyotes #Brother, Twister: Decapitated by Rabeav's skateboard. #Wipeout Cure: Stabbed in the head by the shears.. #Quake You Feel My Love: Stabbed in his forehead by his pocket knife. #Shave Face: Has his face torn off by Lumpy's razor and scissors. #Cutie Lie: Died during the store explosion. #Quake Tree's Drink Smoochie - Hot Drink: Burned to bones by the hot drink #Quake Tree's Drink Smoochie - Cold Drink: Has his heart frozen by the cold drink #Quake Tree's Drink Smoochie - Poison Drink: Slowly poisoned to death by the poison drink Rabeav #Parachuting Brothers: Run over by Mole's car. #Brothers Cosplay: Died from blood loss from his torn tail. #Just an Illusion: Run over by the train. #The Treeless Brothers' Triple Smoochie - Idol: Crushed by the rock. #The Treeless Brothers' Triple Smoochie - Pool: Eaten by the shark. #The Treeless Brothers' Triple Smoochie - Jam: Head exploded by the loud jam. #Brother, Twister: Crushed by a lot of toys that fell from his bag. #Burn On Your Love Light: Burned. #Cutie Lie: Crushed by the collapsing shelf. Injuries Riston #Brother, Twister: Has his bone sticking out of his arm from not being able to hold the platform. Quake Tree #Deer at the Theater: Injured by gunshot. #Chilled Out: Has fire burning on his head when the burned Chille hits him. Both then end up in a giant snowball before they crash into a tree. #The Bad Replacement: Has his left leg broken after he fell off the circus bike. Later, he got a pole impaled on his stomach and both arms got sliced by chainsaws before death. #Beat All Odds: Punched numerous times by Buckley in the boxing match. #Free Your Mind... and Your Axe Will Follow: Crushed by the tree, later got his body hacked by his axe. #Wipeout Cure: Has his left hand cut by a pair of shears, later has a glass of water smashed to his face. Finally, he got his head cut off with his brain being pulled out. Rabeav #Brothers Cosplay: Got his tail torn off by a car. Kill count *Flippy: 1 ("Treeless Fox and Deer Girls are Kidnapped!") *Bad Deer: 1 ("Treeless Fox and Deer Girls are Kidnapped!") *Toothy: 1 ("Shoop-Shore") *Lumpy: 3 ("Check in the Grenaball","Set Mountain" along with Flynn, Tarsy and Cuddles, "Werefox to Intervention") *Buckley: 1 ("Beat All Odds") (Quake Tree only) *Chroma: 1 ("Brothers Cosplay") (Quake Tree only) *Softy: 1 ("Brothers Cosplay") (Riston only) *Lustly: 1 ("Unlucky Sisters") *Squabbles: 1 ("Late Patrol") (Quake Tree only, along with Lumpy) *Pow Pow: 1 ("Cure Wipeout", Quake Tree only) *Snaly: 1 ("The Change-Snaled") *Floral: 1 ("Quake You Feel My Love") *Fawn: 1 ("Quake You Feel My Love") *Poachy: 1 ("Werefox to Intervention", along with Sorcery) *Doe: 1 ("Werefox to Intervention", along with Sorcery) *Boz: 1 ("Werefox to Intervention", along with Sorcery) *Zet: 1 (""Werefox to Intervention", along with Sorcery) *Double A: 1 (""Werefox to Intervention", along with Sorcery) *Buckley: 1 ("Werefox to Intervention", along with Sorcery) *Stacy: 1 ("Werefox to Intervention", along with Sorcery) *Disco Bear: 1 ("Werefox to Intervention", along with Sorcery) *Lammy: 1 ("Werefox to Intervention", along with Sorcery) *Sorcery: 1 ("Werefox to Intervention", along with Sorcery) *Tango: 1 ("Werefox to Intervention", along with Sorcery) *Crafty: 1 ("Werefox to Intervention", along with Sorcery) *Snapshot: 1 ("Werefox to Intervention", along with Sorcery) *The Mole: 1 ("Werefox to Intervention", along with Sorcery) *Hound: 1 ("Werefox to Intervention", along with Sorcery) *Doppler; 1 ("Werefox to Intervention", along with Sorcery) *Petunia: 1 ("Werefox to Intervention", along with Sorcery) *Quake Tree: 1 ("Cutie Lie" along with Rolly) Trivia *Quake Tree has the lowest survival rate out of the three just because he is the unluckiest brother of the group. *Riston and Rabeav nearly have the same colors. But if one looks closely, Riston seems to have a darker color than Rabeav. *In previous episodes, the group rarely appeared togheter despite being a trio. However, as of the episode Parachuting Brothers, this is no longer the case. **However, this case still happens sometimes (but now even more rarely). *The trio were originally meant to only be called "Quake Tree, Riston, and Rabeav" with no group nickname. *In season 111 which marks their return, they have redesigns: **Riston now always has whiskers on his face, though he is still drawn without them sometimes. However, it appears to be more of a goof or creator oversight. **Riston and Rabeav now have bushy tails. **Quake Tree's antlers are slightly redesigned (since the episode Beat All Odds). **Their character biographies were also rewritten. They used to be generic and almost have no personality at all. **Quake Tree and Riston no longer have generic-looking ears. **They were also made weaker. *Quake Tree and Riston bear a slight resemblance to Chroma and Bushy. Rabeav has no resemblance to any other main HTFF characters, however. **In fact, Quake Tree and Riston also sometimes like to impersonate and cosplay as Chroma and Bushy. Quake Tree usually puts two brown gloves and one yellow bow for his neck to make him look like Chroma, while Riston just puts a single blue necklace on his neck to make him look like Bushy. *In some episodes, Quake Tree survives while Riston and Rabeav die despite being the unluckiest brother of the group. *They have their Creepy Cryptid Friends counterpart that are called The Mythological Brothers. *Riston's original name used to be Riro Fox, but that was changed since the episode "Wipeout Cure"] *The Treeless Brothers are one of few characters to slowly get redesigned overtime through seasons. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Trio Characters Category:Foxes Category:Canines Category:Deer and Moose Category:Blue Characters Category:Beavers Category:Red Characters Category:Rodents Category:Season 90 Introductions Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Renamed Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:More deaths than kills Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters Not To Be Used In Profit